Betrothed
by LadyMissymia
Summary: Rin, a maid in her Lord's castle, watches the Lord's daughter.- The story was orginally a dream I had.- Why does the Lord always want to see her? Her only refuge is the garden and her past constantly haunts her, and is unable to escape her dreams. Why is


Betrothed, Bothered, and Taken Away  
  
AN: The title says it all. The story's main characters are Rin, Kagome, Kimoru, Inuyasha, Souta and even Fluffy plays a semi-important part. Some other characters may play less important parts.  
The beginning of this story, in the italics, was originally a dream I had and is now Rin's nightmare. This first chapter is the prologue. Not all of my chapters will be this drawled out, this is just setting things up.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, a matter of fact you may notice he and a few other people do not appear NAMED in this chapter but will be revealed later. The only thing I own is the plot, and Kimoru and Merideth, too. And I believe a butterfinger in my right pocket... nope! I sold it already. Don't worry I won't be selling my characters or plot anytime soon.  
Okay on with the prologue!  
  
A Dream, a Dance, and an Unown Meeting  
  
A little girl sat playing in a rocking chair in the corner, a doll in hand and a small smile across her chubby little face. She was humming a tune that she had once heard from her maid and best friend, who at that moment was putting clean sheets on the child's bed.  
Suddenly he young girl pushed off the rocking chair and ran to the maid, dropping her doll to the floor and nearly toppling the maid over. The woman had been facing away but turned to the girl, her brown eyes shining with happiness and a smile upon her lovely face. The child jumped into her arms whispering something that only could be thought and never heard.  
The woman nodded to the child answering her silent question, affectionetly patting her head tenderly. She opened her mouth and suddenly a beautiful melody came from her soft lips that could only be heard in their world. They both closed their eyes; one in concentration and the other in bliss. The child adored the maid and it was obvious the maid loved her as well.  
As quick as the song sarted it ended and the young woman was tucking the child in the clean sheeted bed. Then she was bending to kiss her goodnight, her raven hair falling as a curtain over the child and her own raven hair.  
A woman was now visible in the corner, weeping, but neither of the two other figures could hear. The worlds were slowly drifting apart, neither aware of it. The woman had untamed red hair and looked as different from the others as they looked similar to each other.  
Their was a single loud knock upon her chamber door before it was rudely jared open. A man stood their with long silver hair and he started speaking but silence was heard over all. He looked angry and arrogent, and stared hard at the woman, who was getting to her feet to kneel at in front of him.  
The woman seemed to be begging and pleading for something, then he kicked her hard and spat on her. He walked away, closing the door behind him and headed through the halls to another door, another life.  
The crying lady sat their a while sobbing, distressed over her life. A cough erupted through her almost breaking her in half as it made its way out of her dry mouth. She was ill and alone. She was making her way to her feet and out the door as well. Following the silver haired man, she would always follow him. Even if he didn't want or return to her, she didn't care.  
The man knocked, lightly this time, upon a sliding doorframe. He opened it and saw inside a sight that was opposite to the one at the room. His daughter sat laughing with her maid, unable to fall asleep. They immediately turned to the door, but only the small girl still held a smile. The young woman bowed her head respectfully at the man.  
He returned his daughter's smile but he was staring at the maid. Emotions playing through his eyes, curiousity and an emotion that no one dare name. He smirked at them before entering shutting the door only part way. He seemed to know something.  
The man made his way to the side of the bed and he held out a hand to the bowing figure with raven hair. Glancing up, she hesitated for a moment. She frowned noticable then took the offered hand.  
A red blur stood outside the door only able to watch half the scene but what she saw was enough, the man had pulled the woman dressed in the black kimono (the maid uniform) and kissed her passionetly. The child who had been watching with wide eyes squealed in happiness. A lone tear streaked down the red haired lady's sickly pale face, mixing with sweat.  
The man smirked at the figure outside the door, then turned to the little girl, asking yet another unheard question and she nodded eagerly.  
The dark haired woman stood staring unaffected by everything; the kiss, the arm wrapped leisurely around her slim waste, but one thing did sadden her. She turned slightly to see a head of red before it disappear down the hall.  
The world blured once again and it was now night, a moon shining over head and four figures stood on the rooftop of the palace. One lay dorment in the shadows, another that accompanied the other two stood silent. The man, being one of the two asked his daughter a mute question turning to hold the uneffected maid's soft hand. She of course nodded and turned to the young woman as well.  
All eyes fell on the raven bowed head, she had been asked a question. Her eyes glanced to the huddled figure of red before returning to the awaiting pair.One lone word slipped past her crimson lips, "yes."  
The child got up to hug the woman, her arms encircling in an embrace. The man slipped his arm around her shoulders. The young woman simply watched the only one noticing the red dieing figure not far from them.  
Suddenly brown unwavering eyes met glossy green ones and in that moment that didn't even need silent words, the message was clear. 'It's not your fault.' 'It's all my fault.' They blamed themselves not each other.Their fates were sealed, and the world faded into darness. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rin awoke to the sun beaming in her eyes, quite different from the darness of her dream state and so she quickly closed them again. She'd had that dream again, the second time that week. These days she either had that dream or she sleep in darness. Although she wished it would always be a dreamless sleep.  
Carefully opening her eyes, Rin made her way out of her bed. She scampered quickly to her closet to pick out what she would wear. Finally she pick out a black light weight dress to match her hair. Then after slipping it on she made her way to the bathroom to brush her teeth. Her mind was on other things though, like Merideth-sama.  
The Lady of the house was on her death bed and it was a disturbing sight to see. She had been a kind Lady but since Rin started working at the palace she hadn't seen her well. Rin was even told to watch over her daughter, Kimoru. Kimoru didn't even remember her mother anymore, but she was always happy because she had her maid, her friend.  
Leavening the bathroom and her room, she walked to the little girl's room. Kimoru was only four, even though she acted much older sometimes.  
Rin on the other hand, was 17 years old and had started working for her Lord and Lady was she was 15. It hadn't been a happy meeting- but it hadn't been a happy goodbye to her home either. She frowned thinking about it, it had been a terrible departure. 'No, not again. I'm not going to do this to myself again, not when I've finally stopped crying!' Her thoughts shouted at her, trying to stop the tears from over-whelming her.  
Arriving at the room she was in control once more, and placed a fall- to-fake smile at her lips, opening the door. She walked in seeing the child still sleeping, as usual. Her tutoring came later so she sleep most of the day away.  
Rin smiled remembering all the times the girl had awoken and had practically ran out the door to see the sun before it SET. She had, of course, dragged her maid out with her insisting on playing while it was still light out.  
Now Kimoru was sick in bed because she had been playing while it was raining. Rin scolded her many times for doing so but gave in that day. It seemed like so much fun, she herself had done that often as a child and had fond memories of doind so.  
Rin quickly set to work on cleaning what she could while the child rested. She had cleaned up her bathroom, and scrubbed the floors, but was interupted cleaning the windows, by a groan coming from the bed.  
Kimoru sat up slowly, her eyes still closed blocking out the sunlight. She rubbed them sleepily, yawning, and mumbling something about ducks and crows.  
Rin couldn't help but grin at the girl, such an easy target. She stood still awaiting the right moment to strike. Kimoru stretched, still yawning somewhat, and Rin pounced.  
The young girl was shocked and giggling happily in mere seconds as Rin tickled her widely. She dropped back down to the bed surrendering from the torture. Rin cocked her head studying, deaming whether she had done enough to the poor sick child. She nodded her head once is satisfaction.  
"Ohayo Kimoru-chan, sleep well?" Watching Rin to be sure she wasn't going to surprise her again, she answered sleepily, "Hai. Can we go play today?"  
Rin shook her head sadly, "Gomen Kimoru-chan, you need to stay in bed and rest. Your just getting over a cold." Kimoru pouted and folded her hands together, begging. Rin shook her head again.  
"Anyways, you still haven't eaten lunch. I'll make you some soup." The child brighten considerable, smiling she jumped up, crawling across her bed then bouncing off. "Ramen?" She asked, hope shining in her eyes.  
Rin smiled at the innocent request. "Anything for you Kim-chan." She used the nickname she had given the child when she was two and they had first met.  
Rin patted the raven head and started for the door, a small high voice stopping her from grasping the knob. "Rin-san? Be careful."  
Nodding she left the child to dress and walked quickly toward the kitchen. Wanting to reach her destination and return as soon as possible, she hurried along.  
A young woman with wavey raven hair that fell to the middle of her back, stood in the kitchen going about her work.She felt a pressence behind her and turned quickly on her heel. She gasped at the sight of a young woman with black hair, some pulled into a side pony-tail.  
"Rin-chan! Ohayo, I haven't seen you in ages!!" The girl clamped onto her friend, who stood in the doorway grinning. "It's good to see you too Kagome-chan!"  
"I've been so worried, I mean you haven't been here to get food in a week! Since the purposal..." Kagome trailed off seeing her friend frowning. "Gomen-nasai, I-"  
"It's okay Kag-chan, I know." Rin gave a weak smile to assure her friend. It of course failed miserbly. She continued, "I'm fine. The wedding isn't for a long time, not until-" Pausing she changed what she was about to say. "Until I'm 18."  
Kagome already knew what she was going to say and finished the thought mentally, 'Until Lady Merideth passes away.' Which the docters had said wouldn't be for quite some time, a year or two. She wanted to talk with her best friend for real instead of watching what she said and to do that she needed get her alone. "Can we hang out later, we haven't talked in what seems like weeks."  
Rin smiled brightly, her signature smile making its way onto her young face. Kagome always seemed to be the only person- besides Kimoru- to bring out the best in her. "Kimoru-san will be resting shortly after she eats so we could meet later, if..."  
She didn't want to finish that sentence either, but Kagome did. They needed to talk. Rin needed someone to confide in. "If the Lord doesn't want to see you."  
Rin fidgeted, 'exactly'. She sighed heavily, that happened quite often. She despised those visits and any other time she had to be around him. "Are you still having those awful nightmares?"  
"Hai, twice this week. Although I don't think you can call it a nightmare when it really happened." Rin paused momentarily then continued, "my dream's different from what really happened. I haven't even said yes, but I suppose it doesn't matter. I have no choice. Nothing in the dream happened that way."  
Rin still remember the day he purposed, he had simply said "be my wife". An order and she was expected to carry it out. Kimoru hadn't been there, but she was happy that Rin was going be her mother.  
After a small period of silence Rin remember why she was down her to begin with. "Oh, I came down here to make Kimoru-chan some ramen, I almost forgot."  
Rin blushed as she began shuffling about the kitchen to collect the materials needed. Kagome saw this and haulted the girl, an amused look dawning her face. "Hold on a second, I'll make you both ramen. You don't even work in here anymore!"  
"Are you sure I can't help Kag-chan?"  
"Hai, but stay. Sit and chat with me. Your life isn't the only exciting one." Kagome was practically beaming with pride and Rin just stared, awaiting her to tell her but it wasn't coming. Kagome wanted her to ask.  
"Okay the suspense is killing me! Tell me what you've been up to." Rin, close to jumping from anticipation, started thumping her heel against the marble floor. "My brothers here, he's working and staying her with me."  
Rin nodded, expecting more information but, "that's it." Rin fell over anime style.  
The brown eyed girl's eyes were friendly and she smiled. "That's wonderful Kag-chan!"  
Kagome looked at Rin, affection in her blue-grey eyes. Rin was almost like the little sister she never had but she wasn't able to see her often. Of course her brother was the little brother she never had. He'd been taken away from her right after he was born. Kagome had only been six and now she was twenty-five.  
"When did he get arrive?" Rin felt happy for her friend but she also felt saddened. She'd lost her older sister only a year and a half ago. Her sister was murdered.  
"Yesterday." There was a distant look in her friend's eyes, a depressed look. "Rin-chan? Are you alright?"  
'Its all my fault. She was killed protecting me!'  
"Who was?" Rin hadn't realized she'd said that last part out loud. Actually she kind of whispered it loudly. "It's nothing to worry over. It happened a while ago."  
This only made Kagome more worried. "Rin you can tell me anything. I'm here for you."  
Nodding grimly she decided she would tell her- just not here. 'I don't want to risk getting Kagome hurt. She's like another big sister and takes care of me. She was there for me when I was upset, even when she didn't realize why.'  
After saying goodbyes and the promise of a long talk later, and the chicken flavored ramen they had nearly forgotten, AGAIN. Rin made her way back to Kimoru's room.  
As soon as the girl entered she was bombarded with a frantic child's insistant questions. "Rin-chan, I was so worried something had happened to you! Did my father want to see you? Did you get lost? I got lost in the halls once and..." the girl went on but it was all slurred together. Finally Rin heard her pause for breath. "Kimoru-chan, one question at a time!"  
They both smiled and Kimoru asked her first question, the only question needed. "What happened?"  
"Nothing happened Kim-chan." She smiled brightly handing her the ramen. "I just talked with Kagome."  
Rin sat the talkative child back in her bed and talked with her as they ate. After a discussion of their activities to come, like exploring the halls so they could get lost, Kimoru fell asleep.  
Cleaning up the mess took only a minute and then Rin was off down the corridors back to her room. She dashed through the halls as fast as reasonable possible. She didn't want to call attention to herself.  
The door was closed, always a good sign so she threw it open and leaped in, shutting it behind her. A sigh escaped her finely shaped lips and she crawled over to her bottom dresser drawer. Opening it and peeking inside, she examined it and a wide smile formed on her face.  
Yanking the drewer fully open, she dug through tossing fabrics of fine silk on the floor carelessly. Finally she reached the object of her desire; ballet slippers. The pair were crafted and flawless. They shined a pearly white white across the top and the bottom a passionet purple.  
Tossing the large black robe she adorned over her gown she ran to the balcony door and threw it open. Rin skipped outside humming the song from the dream, the song she would sing to Kimoru as a child. She never sang it to anyone else and she had stopped singing it to even her some time ago.  
Jumping three steps at a time in her bare feet she jumped the last of the steps with ease and grace.Tieing the slippers on, she rose to her feet then her toes, relishing in the feeling. Rin hadn't danced in over two years  
Spotting the garden not far from there, she danced and skipped over to it singing.  
'The duck sweeps the water  
While the crow flys the sky  
An Angel cries in the heavens  
While a deep song starts to rise'  
  
Rin dance dipping to pick any flower that caught her attention. Her feet seemingly never touching the ground almost like she was flying. The lone high voice sweeping along to each flower, having a glowing beauty all its own.  
'The river has a beauty all its own  
Flowing in a steady glowing stream  
Flowers shiver in awaking winter breeze  
The sun has its rising blurry beam'  
  
The song drifted and ended rising to a high note. Then she began singing random notes while taking the flowers she had picked to a nearby swing to make into a flower necklace.  
A shadowed figure watched her from the bushes staring awe and fasination. He'd been pulling weeds and when a soft humming had interupted his thoughts he had gone to investigate. The sight the boy in shadows had ment was her. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I know alot of characters remain a mystery and it was drawled out but I promise that won't last. I already have the rest of the story figured out. Of course I have to have a poll in this story, to see if I get reviews and all. Okay vote; sad or happy ending?  
I have both a sad and happy ending planned out but I want to know what you want. Tell me who you want to suffer and who your rooting for and I'll make it happen. Of course good reasoning is welcomed. I had a friend say to me, "Kill off Sango". No clue why, so explanations in your reviews please, suggestions as well.  
Bottom line people: Review! The more I get the happier I am, the more pleasant the story is. Seriously I'll kill them all off if you don't review me!  
More updates to come!  
  
Oh and one other thing, that song up there is mine also. I wrote it on the spot because- anyone notice what Kimoru mumbles while she's sleeping? At that moment I decided that would be a song in my story. It will play a semi-important, just like Fluffy! So please don't steal my weird song. Ask me first and you can use the song. I'll probably write more to the song soon. Well C-ya! 


End file.
